Amor Inesperado
by Droit no kuma
Summary: Hay veces en que las cosas no salen como uno lo espera, unas sale peor y otras inesperadamente mejor; depende del punto en que se mire el amor puede encajar en cualquiera de las dos. AU-Espias.


Hola!, Traigo un pequeño one-shot aokise, forma parte de la convocatoria de la página de FB Aokise Lovers.

Kuroko no basquet ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Dio un leve pestañeo con sensualidad, moviendo las largas y negras pestañas aun mirando el espejo frente suyo. Con coquetería se sonrío mientras arreglaba un poco del labial que estaba levemente fuera de la línea, con sus manos arregló su cabello rubio y rizado, intentando lucir lo más perfecto posible.

Tomó la bolsa de color azul metálico y salió con los tacones sonando melodiosamente al ritmo de su elegante andar, meneando eróticamente sus caderas sin llegar a ser vulgar. Las miradas alrededor se dirigían a su persona, algunas disimuladamente y otras de la manera más descarada posible haciendo que una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se formara en su rostro.

Llegó al salón adornado de una manera sencilla pero realmente bella, con una luz tenue y música lenta dando un ambiente íntimo pero en extremo cómodo, de aquel tipo que solo las fiestas de los ricos podían lograr. Se acercó a una mesa dónde relucía el nombre de "Aiko Ryou", tomando asiento delicadamente mientras que de una rápida mirada alrededor localizaba su objetivo.

La fiesta de caridad avanzó a lo largo de la noche sin ningún contratiempo resaltable, además de los molestosos caballeros intentando entablar una conversación, por lo que su plan parecía ir viento en popa. Repasó mentalmente una vez más los pasos siguientes de su misión, imaginando posibles resultados y en general intentando encontrar una solución para casi cualquier problema que se pudiese presentar.

 _El magnate después de dar el discurso de despedida y agradecimientos se dirigiría a hablar con algunos inversionistas en compañía únicamente de su guardaespaldas principal, "ella" se acercaría discretamente y fingiendo tropezar comenzaría a seducirlo para que unas horas después le llevara a una habitación del enorme hotel en que se llevaba a cabo el evento, entonces una vez se encontraran ellos solos intentaría interrogarlo sutilmente esperando su cooperación, de no obtenerla proseguiría a atarlo y obligarlo a hablar._

Soltó un suspiro de satisfacción mientras el de cabellos rojos comenzaba a hablar, dando un aproximado de la suma recaudada que sería utilizada en pro de los más necesitados, todo parecía estar calculado para asegurar el éxito. Una vez el último gracias se escuchó procedió a levantarse, arreglando la parte baja del vestido que probablemente se arrugó al estar sentado y de manera súbita sus ojos se encontraron con una ojos verdes electrizantes que mandaron un corriente eléctrica por espina dorsal; esa mirada la conocía, estaba seguro sin embargo en ese momento no le dio mayor importancia.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Todo lo que había imaginado salió a pedir de boca y en ese momento se encontraba de caminó a una suit rentada por el empresario mientras este le indicaba a su guardaespaldas que no era necesario que permaneciera a su lado de ahí en más, que cuando terminara él lo buscaría.

Una vez el gigante de pelo morado desaparecía más allá del iluminado pasillo, el más bajo le otorgaba una sonrisa enigmática cambiando la dirección de manera drástica, ya no se dirigían a la suit aparentemente. Le siguió porque el lugar no importaba del todo y llegaron a una puerta con mucha más seguridad que las demás y un mal presentimiento comenzaba a molestarle.

En cuanto la puerta fue abierta se dio cuenta de otra presencia en la habitación y cientos de alarmas sonaron en su cabeza, era el agente rival del que le habían advertido. Se preparó para cualquier cosa pero el millonario parecía no haberlo notado, o no importarle, y entró tranquilamente indicándole entrar; no podía retractarse ahora que estaba tan cerca así que dio un par de pasos dentro sintiendo como la puerta se cerraba detrás suyo.

-Daiki, Ryouta. Han hecho un excelente trabajo, aún tienen aspectos que podrían mejorar pero con el tiempo y la ayuda adecuada serán los mejores en un futuro, lo aseguro. Sé por qué ambos se encuentran aquí y déjenme decirles que lamento decepcionarlos pero aquella prueba que buscan no existe.

Su sorpresa ante las palabras del más bajo fue demasiada aunque no lo dejó relucir, él sabía quiénes eran ambos y aparentemente conocía su misión, podía dar la misión fracasada pero el hecho de que su identidad fuese revelada le dejaba terriblemente inquieto, dio una mirada rápida al otro espía que parecía igual de extrañado y entonces recordó haberlo visto antes en la fiesta.

-Antes de que cualquiera de los dos diga algo sólo les diré una cosa, los invito a mi agencia, hay una tarjeta y un número en que me podrán localizar. Eso es todo. –Y salió a paso firme dejando a los otros dos muy confundidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aparentemente aquel excéntrico magnate reservó 2 habitaciones para ellos pues cuando se cambió la ropa a una más normal un botones se acercó a indicarle su habitación. Era espaciosa y elegante, como casi todo el lugar. Suelta un suspiro de resignación y se recuesta en la amplia cama que era realmente suave. Seguramente su jefe se molestaría mucho con él por fracasar en aquella misión; él mismo había insistido en realizarla pero había fallado.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, era la primera misión en que no cumplía su objetivo desde que entró a la agencia, se sentía abrumado ¿Qué se suponía que haría ahora?

Dejó aquellos pensamientos de lado y se dirigió hacia el bar dentro del hotel, no pensaba embriagarse hasta perder en conocimiento pero una copa no le caería tan mal. Se acercó a la barra sin mucho ánimo y pidió una mimosa; no le importaba en verdad que la gente creyera que los tragos dulces son para mujeres, si a él le gustan entonces los tomará.

Sintió una presencia acercarse por su espalda y estuvo a punto de ahuyentarla pensando en que sería alguna mujer que quisiera seducirlo sin embargo al voltear levemente la cabeza se topó con los profundo ojos azules de Aomine Daiki. No se sorprendió pues cada que coincidían en un lugar para una misión terminaban encontrándose en cualquier lado. Le sonrió de medio lado por cortesía y siguió con su coctel.

-¿Por qué tan triste rubia? –Preguntó sin rastro sarcástico, era más bien como si quisiera simplemente platicar.

-Pues no esperaba que el objetivo viera a través de mi perfecto disfraz. Aunque no lo era tanto aparentemente. –Resopló con amargura, su ego se encontraba herido.

El moreno tomó asiento a su lado sin decir nada más y pidió una cerveza de barril oscura. El silencio duro unos minutos hasta que le llevaron su bebida al contrario y entonces con voz más relajada intentó relajar el ambiente.

-Vaya, aparentemente si eres una mujer, rubiecita –Su tono era burlón pero no en una mala manera y ambos lo sabías.

-Bueno, realmente nunca le he tomado importancia a si las cosas son para mujer o no, además no me molestaría ser una –A pesar de la seriedad de su respuesta su tono era suave y una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro.

-Esa es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti. Ryouta. –La sinceridad impregnada en sus palabras llegó hasta el rubio quien sintió un calor en su pecho, ese que conocía desde hace tiempo y que no había querido reconocer.

A partir de ahí las cosas fueron más veloces, terminaron cada quien con su alcohol y se dirigieron a la habitación del moreno, se enredaron entre besos apasionados y caricias furtivas llenas de pasión y un deje de algo más en que no repararon esa noche. Sus pieles se conocieron, se memorizaron y se fundieron en un sublime éxtasis. Aquello que desearon desde la primera vez que se vieron sucedió con una lujuria desbordante y reconocieron que sus cuerpos y almas parecían piezas de un rompecabezas; uno que constaba únicamente de 2 partes.

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue el rubio quien gracias a que había bebido más bien poco recordaba con lujo de detalles todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos pasados la noche anterior. Un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y por instinto volteó a ver al cuerpo junto a él, le recibieron unos adormilados ojos azules.

-Espero que hayas dormido bien princesa –Comentó con un tono de broma el de piel oscura mientras acariciaba sutilmente la piel descubierta en la espalda del rubio.

Ninguno de los dos sabía bien qué decir en esa situación pues no les gustaría una experiencia de una sola noche. Justo estaba abriendo la boca el rubio cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar haciendo que el más bajo se estirara un poco para poder tomar el auricular.

-Ryouta buenos días, me alegro que hayan arreglado esa tensión que existía entre ustedes. Solo llamo para recordarles que mi propuesta sigue en pie, son bienvenidos en mi agencia. Seguramente y conociendo lo orgullosos que son ambos no querrán volver con sus jefes a reportar un fracaso, además de que no les gustaría ser separados ahora que están juntos. Les mandaré un auto mañana a las 8:30am, disfruten del día de hoy. –Una vez dicho eso el excéntrico millonario de cabellos rojos colgó dejando un sabor extraño en la boca de kise, ni si quiera pudo decir nada. Akashi lo sabía todo aparentemente.

-Puedo imaginar quien llamó por tu expresión –Comenta Aomine intentando aligerar un poco el silencio.

-Yo… -Comienza a decir con voz dudosa, no sabía si era el momento para declararle su amor, era obvia la atracción mutua que sentían pero de eso a sentimientos románticos era un abismo. Con seguridad decidió que dependiendo de la respuesta del moreno su caminó seguiría.

-Te amo –Escucha que el contrario dice antes de seguir con su declaración y su pecho se estruja un segundo para después duplicar su tamaño, no esperaba tanto sentimentalismo. –Desde la primera vez que te vi me gustaste y tu forma de ser simplemente encaja conmigo, se mío Ryouta.

Asiente con suavidad sintiendo su pecho llenarse de sentimientos diversos, después de 3 años con una atracción innegable y una tensión enorme al fin lograron llegar a este punto. La decisión estaba tomada, ambos se unirían a la agencia de Akashi Seijuuro, o por lo menos escucharían lo que tuviera por decirles.

* * *

La verdad la idea original estaba basada en la pequeña historia que cuentan al inicio de la película "mini espías" pero no sé cómo terminó así.

Espero que no haya quedado muy flojo, hice lo que pude. Ojalá les haya gustado.


End file.
